Spirit Needle
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) September 24, 2000 (En:) December 9, 2000 |continuity= }} The group begins to wonder whether Ken would be a valuable asset to them, and Ken soon gets a chance to prove himself when a rogue Digimon threatens to destroy a dam and flood a whole town. Synopsis At school Kari and Davis have lunch room duty. Davis doesn't think Ken is that bad and he wants him to join their team. Cody is still mad at him. T.K. is the only one that agrees with Davis. After school Davis says hi to Ken. He wants Ken to meet with the others. Davis knows that they need Ken's help and tells Ken that he is one of the Digi-Destined. Ken says he can't join them. T.K. is listening to them and agrees with Davis on forgiving Ken. Yolei talks with her family and is starting to become convinced about Ken too. In the Digital World, Stingmon destroys Snimon. The next day Mimi and Yukimibotamons are having a picnic. Palmon is off getting marshmallows when she sees the evil woman at a control spire. The woman puts a Spirit Needle into the spire and it turns into an evil digimon. Palmon runs to Mimi for help, but Golemon attacks her. Golemon is going to destroy the dam and flood the nearby town. Mimi calls the other Digi-Destined for help. They arrive in the Digital World and the Armor Digimon go after Golemon. They try to get him off the dam but he is too strong. They look for a dark ring but can't find one. Golemon defeats the Armor Digimon and breaks a hole in the dam. The digimon now have to stop the water from flooding the town. Nefertimon plugs the hole in the dam with her Rosetta Stone attack while the others build a new dam out of trees. Golemon is back on the dam trying to destroy it more. Davis realizes that they have no choice but to destroy Golemon but Yolei and Cody don't want to. Mimi tells the others they may need to ask Ken for help. Golemon defeats Shurimon and the other Armor Digimon. Golemon goes to destroy the dam but Stingmon blocks him. Palmon awakens and tells them that Golemon is not a real digimon but a control spire. T.K. says that is why Ken has been destroying digimon, because they are really control spires and not digimon. Yolei realizes she was wrong about Ken. Hawkmon digivolves to Aquilamon and helps Stingmon fight off Golemon. They combine their attacks to delete Golemon. Ken says that he is sorry for what he has done. Davis wants Ken to join the team but he walks away. Yolei emails him, also asking him to join them. Featured characters (4) * (4) * (4) |c4= * (10) * (19) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (32) |c5= *''Thundermon'' (8) *Stingmon (9) *'Snimon' (16) *'Golemon' (21) * (25) * (31) |c6= * (20) |c8= * (26) * (26) * (26) * (26) * (26) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "I guess someone hasn't had their coffee this morning." :—'Davis' on Cody's lack of response regarding Ken. Ken: "So what brings you all the way out here? Did you come to remind me that I've been a bad boy?" Davis: "Come on, Ken, you've done some pretty rotten things, but you're not an evil person." Ken: "I'm not?" Davis: "No. The person that designed the school's lunch menu, now ''that's an evil person. Hahaha... That was a joke, Ken."'' Ken: "Sorry, I haven't been in a laughing mood lately." :—Davis attempts to win over Ken. Patamon: "Hey, T.K., do you think Davis is right about Ken? Should we forgive him for what he's done?" T.K.: "I think everyone deserves a second chance, Patamon, even Ken. I believe that he's sorry for what he's done, and it's time we forgive him and let bygones be bygones. I hope he forgives himself." :—The more experienced T.K. considers giving Ken another chance. "Sorry, but I've already had my bath today." :—'Raidramon' does not want to get caught in the flash flood. Yolei: "How do we stop Golemon without hurting him?" Davis: "We have no choice but to resort to extreme measures." Yolei: "And exactly what do you mean by that, Davis?" Davis: "We have to destroy him!" Yolei: "Have you gone completely nuts? He's a Digimon! He's still a living creature, Davis. We'll have to think of another plan." Davis: "If You've got a better plan, I'd love to hear it." Yolei: "What if we keep trying to protect the dam?" Davis: "Now who sounds crazy? He swatted our Digimon like flies. We have to take out Golemon to protect the dam." Yolei: "At least let's try, Davis." Davis: "Look Yolei, the longer we fight him, the better the chance of him destroying that dam. There are millions of lives at stake. We have no choice!" Yolei: "There's got to be a better way!" Davis: "It's too late Yolei, we have to act now!" :—Yolei resists Davis' radical plan of action. "Being a hero isn't always pretty. Maybe Ken did what he had to do to save people's lives." :—'Davis' explains to Cody why Ken had Thundermon destroyed previously. Palmon: "Golemon... He's not what you think. He's not even a real Digimon. I know I sound crazy, but you have to believe me on this." Mimi: "What are you talking about?" Palmon: "I was walking through the woods and I heard something, so I went to check it out. That's when I saw this strange woman. She was casting a spell on a Control Spire. There was all this bright light, I could barely see, and then the Control Spire became Golemon." T.K.: "Hey guys, I just thought of something: Thundermon must have been one of those Control Spires, too. I bet Ken probably figured that out during the last battle." Davis: "That must be why he ordered Stingmon to destroy him. He knew he wasn't a real Digimon." Cody: "That's why Golemon attacked the dam. He's a Control Spire under a dark spell." :—Palmon's information about the Control Spire makes the group realize they were wrong about Ken's actions. " ''Thinking I was wrong. Ken has changed. I always assumed that he was just as ruthless as before, but now he's trying to save the Digital World."'' "I'm sorry, Ken, I was wrong." :—'Yoleis apology allows Hawkmon to digivolve to his Champion form. Other notes destroying Thundermon. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Yolei announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The recap is missing from this episode on the Complete Second Series UK DVD. }} de:Das Geheimnis der schwarzen Türme